Cuddle Fuddle
by fioleeforeverr
Summary: Fionna finds herself cuddling with an unconscious Marshall Lee, and, on top of that - he likes her too? Probably going to be a one shot; tell me if you want some more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Fionna had spent an extremely long day battling Ice Queen with Marshall Lee. And if you didn't already know, she's had a huge lumping crush on him for as long as she can remember. When she arrived at his house, he collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantly. "He looks adorable." She thought to herself. She thought about running hands through the smooth and tangled mess of his charcoal hair, and being able to kiss him without being teased. Their friendship was really odd; he would always tease her and hit on her but they still fought playfully and made fun of each other. She found it cute, though. Sighing, Fionna sat down beside him on the couch, telling herself that it would be okay to just watch him sleep for a little bit; but as minutes passed she felt a growing desire inside of her. A desire to hold him, kiss him, and stay with him as long as possible. Each time she heard his mouth breathe in and out, it made her more and more eager to feel his breath against her skin. Seconds later, she found herself snuggled closely beside him, trying to be as silent and still as she could to keep him from waking up. Marshall's arms subconsciously wrapped around Fionna, eliminating her opportunity of being able to escape. She smiled at the warmth they released around her waist. Hesitantly, she slowly trailed her fingers up into his hair, feeling and stroking it as much as she possibly could without waking him up. It was soft, and smelt like strawberries, and, was surprisingly very clean. She imagined what it would like to wake up to this everyday, and have his arms around her all the time. Getting lost inside her thoughts, she let herself unnoticeabley slip out a sneeze. Marshall's eyes snapped open, and he turned his face sleepily toward Fionna.

"Mmmm, you'e cuddling me," He laughed. Fionna moved away and raised her arms up.

"No- I... I was just- I just wasn't okay!" She defended, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"I never said I didn't like it," He smiled. Fionna blushed and let him pull her back into his arms. He pulled her batt off and three it onto the ground. "Your hair is so pretty," he whispered. A tingly sensation shot through her body as her cheeks flushed a bright rosy red.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered shyly. Marshall interlaced his legs with hers and buried his face in her neck.

"Don't worry," he giggled. "I already knew you like me; it's pretty obvious," His eyes stared straight into her deep, bright blue eyes. "And you know what?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with innocence. "What?" She asked.

"Maybe I like you too,"

Fionna opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her from letting anything squeeze out of her mouth. His lips were on hers, and hand on her cheeks, which were deepening in colour by the second. Her lips were quivering under his, and she knew that he was holding her so close to him that she wouldn't be able to move away if she tried. When their lips finally parted, she looked up at him in shock. "Not bad for a first timer," he teased.


	2. Chapter 2

**I threw this chapter together quickly to continue the plot line. Apologies for the short length but I promise the next one will be a lot longer!**

* * *

Fionna looked up at Marshall nervously, grasping for air.

"Now where were we?" He asked, pulling her by the waist and flying over to his bed, dropping her down onto the springy mattress. Fionna struggled to free herself from his arms and squirmed around in annoyance.

"Mar-shaaaal!" She screamed, before eventually giving up and settling down in his arms. She was no match for him.

"Calm down, bunny," Marshall chuckled. Fionna's cheeks flushed bright red and her innocent blue eyes peered up at him.

"Bunny?" She asked shyly. Marshall just nodded and squeezed her even tighter.

"Mhmmmm," He hesitantly slipped his hand into hers, fearing that it would make his "bad boy" image die down, and fumbling with the fact that he wasn't much of a hand-holder at all. Fionna was surprised at how soft and sweet Marshall could be at times; but then again - nobody could pull off being an evil villain 100% of the time, especially when you live in the Candy Kingdom.

"D-don't you find this kinda weird?" Fionna suggested. "I mean you're my friend and all that junk,"

"Oh you don't like it then?" He teased, looking to the other side of the room with a content look painted upon his face.

"No-no I like it...it's nice," She whispered.

"I've liked you for a long time, y'know that?"

Fionna shook her head and began to blush more furiously.

"Just don't get used to this Mr. Nice Guy thing I've got going on here," Marshall laughed.

Fionna was getting used to it, though. She knew that this side of Marshall, although slightly new and rare, was one she was beginning to believe that she would see more often. He managed to breathe a last "Goodnight, bunny," before his eyes closed and he dozed off into a deep sleep.


End file.
